game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Snacks
List of titles of good snacks below. Each title should be a link to a good snack page. * Alerting The Player Without Disruption * Avoid redundancy in abilities and controls to keep the play style unique and streamlined * Strategic placed color | helps orient player * How unbalanced design choices make for some of the best multiplayer * Choices shape the personality of the avatar * Use the Random Number Generator Correctly - Create Interesting Gameplay * Character Development for Better Player Engagement * Balancing Difficulty And Fun - Keeps The Player Coming Back For More * Variable Reward * Combo system gives a sense of satisfaction. * Visual & aural feedback based on target audience is more rewarding for the player * Virtual Interface * Visual Feedback Helps the Player Recognize Interaction * Give the Player a Choice! * Alternate game experience - Keep player away from being bored by giving them different game experience * Metaphorical Mechanics Leads to Enhanced Narrative Experiences * Well Implemented Multiplayer features | Allows players to share their gaming experience with others * Rewarding Player Progression | Encourages the player to progress * Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences * Support Community Creativity in A Positive Way - motivates players stay in the game * Motivational Punishment * Survival System in TPS Games | help players to survive in the game * Story...you need a great story, period. * One_Verb_For_all * Customizable User Interface - gives players freedom on visual alignment * Leitmotifs add depth through music * Quiet time - allows the player to reflect on the game * Music Que * Mirroring In-Game Movement and Controls * Checkpoints Throughout the Game | Alleviate Frustration When The Player Fails * Games reward you for doing what you are supposed to be doing. * Mechanics with depth are more engaging for the player * Customisation as a part to engage the player * Progressive and Creative Loot Systems * Effective recall improves player engagement * Games Can Always Be Educational | Players collect a bonus of knowledge * Uniqueness Arouse Players Curiosity * Making the player's character stand out. helps the player not get lost in crowded areas. * Switching characters in between playing makes the player play each of them. * Not disrupting dialogue through player actions | Lets players hear and enjoy the spoken dialogue * NPC’S with Personality – Get the Player Invested * Realistic Gun Mechanics * Great Background Music - Significantly enhances player's emotional experience * Level Editor Lets User Extend the Game with Their Creativity * Seamless Integration in Gameplay * Achievement system * Bonus stages in game - Makes interesting gameplay * Allow Choice in Exploration * Know when to stop, where to stop...Good design of safe house with supplies * Craft Systems...A good way to keep player in the game world * Quick Time Event..An effective way to enrich the game without complicating the game verbs(rules) * Avoid meaningless player scoring - enhance player experience * Mutiplayer system * Aim for a Tight "Game Feel," for the Player's Enjoyment * Design Levels Which Limit Player Freedom To Create Tension * Nostalgia done well - can help players invoke past experiences * Shadows help indicating players position and orientation. * Invert game loops to maintain freshness * Fluid Combat Systems - Keep Combat Fresh and the Player Engaged Category:Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences Category:Avoid making game mechanics a one off